Founders Secret  a TimeTurner story
by James-Mate-21
Summary: The Galliea Incident bothers Hermione. Something she doesn't know? Impossible! Her curiosity ends her in a tight predicament though. Can she keep a secret from a certain snake? Hermione x Tom Riddle. Chamber of Secrets could be more then what you think.


I sighed, pressing my fingertips against my temple in agitation. Those bloody Slytherin were going to be the death of me. Maybe a heart attack from stress, or a suicide pack with all the other "worthless mud-bloods" around here. Oh yeah, those snakes would like that.

Personally, I didn't understand the rivalry. Why did they bother us Gryffendor's? Why not the HufflePuffs or the RavenClaws? Why choose the house that represents loyalty and braveness? Surely those bloody Slytherin have a problem with nice or intelligent people. You would think that we would be allies, being the two most strongest houses. But then again, that is also cause for hating us.

I shook my head, trying to shut down my over working brain, after all I had two essays to finish today, but to no avail. Maybe just a little snooping was called for... Curious, I shut my book, _Potions: The ultimate guide to Liquid Luck_, and placed it back on the shelf. Maybe the answers would be in a house book? I flicked my fingers slightly, grinning proudly to myself for mastering wandless magic last year. Of course I hadn't told the boys yet, especially Harry. Even though Voldemort didn't particularly care for me, if he knew I could do advanced magic he might have me killed. Harry was still having trouble with occlumancy.

The books piled up on the large table, moving too fast for me to read the titles. They were all either a green or red color though, so I knew my spell had worked to some degree. I fought the urge to do a dance, and slid the books off of each other. There was four total, two Slytherin and two Gryffendor. I grinned excitedly to myself, shoved my potions essay aside, and opened the first one; far too eager to learn something I hadn't read about before.

* ! * ! *

I closed the last book angrily, shoving it away from me. None of them had any information on the house rivalry. It was all a bunch of rubbish I had heard before. I sighed, looking at the paper I had taken some notes down on. All they really said was that the two houses hated each other since, in the words of a Gryffendor Prefect, "Gryffendor represents bravery and honor, while Slytherin is full of dark arts and cowards. It's only natural the two houses would butt heads." Then he went on to say how he enjoyed his duty at trying to keep the houses at peace.

I almost let out a snort. Everyone knew that Prefects back then would some times encourage the rivalries. Anything to get in a book I suppose...

The Slytherin books held some information I hadn't heard before, but it was simple things I would never really need to know. One was where the Slytherin common room was located and how to find the password, that Salazar didn't be-witch the steps so the guys couldn't go in the girls common room, and that there was some insignia that Salazar had written in parsoltongue somewhere in the dungeons. First years were taken to see it on their first night. Well, maybe the guys would like the information on where the common room was. I know they'd be wanting to get back at Malfoy for that hex earlier today.

Somewhere in my mind, I kept thinking of the Founders, but that couldn't be true. Everyone knows that the Founders were all great friends and that's why they made this school. Maybe... I once again flicked my fingers, expecting an assault of books to come at me but ending up with only one. It was small and purple, looking for like a children book then a Hogwarts one. _The Sorting Hat and It's Secrets_. I almost snorted. Maybe my wandless magic wasn't as good as I thought it was. I did the spell again, the same book floating in front of me.

What kind of school doesn't have a book on the founders? Well, they did all make the hat to choose the students.

"_The founders made the Sorting hat to choose the pupils that would be in _

_ their houses after they had died. It was originally Godric's hat, but was transfigured_

_ into what students know today as the "Sorting Hat". It decides the fate of the students_

_ of Hogwarts, but many argue that this isn't a very good method. If a student pleads _

_ with the hat enough, then they will go into the school of their choice and not the _

_ one where the would excel. If it wasn't a tradition, a historical artifact, or an _

_ entertainer, then there is no doubt it wouldn't be sorting students anymore. _

_ The hat was made sometime before Salazar left Hogwarts, most _

_ likely even before the "Galliea" incident. Something of which no one has been able to _

_figure out. The Founders-"_

I stopped reading, more the confused at the passage. The Galliea incident? I've never heard of that. I've never even heard of a girl named Galliea at Hogwarts in any of the yearbooks, and trust me I had been going through many of them. Maybe I should ask the sorting hat... Would he tell me? I looked up at the clock and figured it was worth a shot.

*!*!*

"Lemon Drops." I whispered to the gargoyle, thanking Merlin that the boys and I were called up here the other day. The statue moved apart, revealing the passage to the headmasters office. If my information was right, then Dumbeldore would be out with Harry looking for the Horcrux's. I felt a stab of guilt as I was reminded about the present. What was I doing here? I'm supposed to be doing homework and learning about Tom Riddle for Harry. Well, what if this is important? What if Voldemort hid something in the sorting hat? I almost snorted. Like Dumbledore wouldn't know if there was one.

Still... My curiosity puckered. Who would it hurt? I opened the door to the office, immediately spotting the hat on a shelf. Fox stared at me curiously as I walked across the room, obviously wanting to know why I was in his masters room when he wasn't here.

"Accio, sorting hat." I whispered, the hat falling into my hands.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" It questioned lazily, probably mad at me for interrupting him while he was trying to make next years song.

I bit my lip, placing him on the headmasters desk. "I need to know what the Galliea incident was."

The hat froze, his expression solidifying. "I knew you would come to me for this. You see, time is a virtue I don't have. Past, present, future.. It's all muddled together inside my head. Ms. Granger, Galliea was Godrics younger sister. The "Gryffendor Princes" if you will. It was a day I'll never forget." Immediately Draco's face entered my mind, his teasing tone carrying the words the hat just uttered. The hats face took on a far away expression, his voice growing somber. It was like a pensive, the scene appearing before my eyes. "_The girl had soft, gentle curls __going down to her waist. The chestnut colored ringlets hung about her face, matching, and contrasting, with her large brown eyes. Her cheeks were alight with color, as she threw her head back and laughed loudly at something her friend had said. _

_Her laughter was beautiful, just like everything else about her. _

_Salazar Slytherin wasn't the only male at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft And Wizardry; who had established this. The silly little 7th years had no competition to him. He was Salazar after all. The leader of the best house in Hogwarts. Sure Rowena had the brightest intellectuals in her house, but what was intelligence worth if you couldn't be cunning with it? _

_The girl and her friends finally stopped laughing and clogging the doorway, choosing seats in the front right next to each other._

_Galliea Gryffendor, the most adored and hated girl at Hogwarts. She was the younger sister of Godric, a cherished friend of Salazar and one of the founders of the school. She was unattainable, but everyone wanted her. They were all to afraid to have her though, so it seemed._

_Galliea had gone with a boy to Hogsmeade and as soon as Godric got wind of this, the boy was failing almost every assignment. For the sake of the boy, Galliea had ended it with him and got into a vicious argument with her brother. The stubborn lion would be damned if his younger sister was alone with some bloody boy. _

_To spite him, she had tried to get as many boys in Hogwarts to go out with her as she could, but they were all to afraid of failing their classes. So Galliea had to go outside of the school._

_And that's how she met him as someone other then her teacher. Salazar Slytherin was in Diagon Alley when he stumbled upon the younger witch. She was shopping for books, and him for potions. The younger Gryffendor had immediately remember him from around school, blushing and apologizing to her Potions and Defense teacher. He had invited her for some food, and that's how their summer romance began._

_On the first day of school, Galliea made it perfectly clear she didn't want to continue anything between them."_Is this about your brother?"_ Salazar had asked, almost begging the young witch to stay with him._

_The girl shook her head. _"Partly, but.. Salazar, I just don't see you that way anymore. You're my professor. I can't have people around school finding out about this. Can you imagine what they would say? It's blasphemous, our relationship." _She gestured between them. _"I don't... I don't want the gossip and stares, Salazar. You understand, don't you?" _Galliea let her hand rest on Salazar's, before kissing his cheek and running down the corridor. _

_Seeing her in his classroom everyday, for four hours, was almost murder to his heart. _

_His heart twinged with jealousy as he saw a boy lean over the desk, currently occupied by the owner of his affections, and a quick kiss bestowed upon her cheek. His body tensed, trying to fight the possessive instinct that surged through his body. He wouldn't win Galliea back by acting like a jealous child. _

_No, he had to be smart. He couldn't let his emotions guide him on this. He had to be logical, cunning. Salazar cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the whole class. _

"Today, we will be learning about the Bogart. Last night, your homework was to read paragraphs one through three, and write a six inch essay on it_." Salazar flicked his wand, magically making the parchments appear on his desk. "_Now, get in a line in front of the box. We'll see which of you actually read your homework last night._" He finished, looking at a few muggle-borns who he deemed unfit to be in his class._

_It took ten minutes for Salazar to see who actually read the paragraphs, instead of copying off a friend. He sent the few select students to the front, returning the rest to their seats._

"_Ms. Gryffendor, if you would." Slytherin gestured for her to step up to the crate in the middle of the room._

_The girl sighed, noting how he had chosen her on purpose. He either wanted revenge on her for dumping him, or wanted to let her show how smart she was. Either way, she was angered._

_Once Galliea stood a few feet from the crate, wand at the ready. Salazar cast a nonverbal spell, unlocking the box._

_The door opened slowly, revealing a pale hand pushing on the door. The hand, was accompanied by a dark green robe, finishing with a man who strangely looked a lot like her professor. A blush filled the girls cheeks, as her worst fear was revealed to the class. Why couldn't it have been something simple, like a spider? _

_The class room erupted in a few giggles, some kids saying how they were afraid of their teacher as well but, when the door was once again pushed open, the room became deathly quiet. _

_A girl with chestnut curls, and dark brown eyes stepped out of the closet. She was wearing simple Hogwarts robes with the Gryffendor lion on them. Confusion filled the students in the class room, and horror as they saw the girl wrap her arms around their teachers neck, a look of nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. _

_Galliea let out a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. _

"I knew it!_" Salazar suddenly shouted, glaring at Galliea. "_You do love me, you're just afraid to admit it!_"_

"I don't love you Salazar!_" She shouted back at him, her eyes watering with tears and denial. "_Can't you see? It shows that I'm afraid of you!_"_

"No, you're afraid of loving me._" He corrected, grinning victoriously at her. He would deal with his friend, he would understand. Godric wouldn't deny this of his friend and his sister. The classroom filled with vicious laughter, most of them piecing the puzzle together. Tears fell down Galliea's face, and she shouted a hate filled word at Salazar, before she spun on her foot and ran from the class room._

_Salazar never stopped looking for her. Godric blamed his friend, resorting to the muggle way of fighting so he wouldn't have to use an unforgiveable. After Rowena pulled the two men away from each other, Salazar swore he would find the Gryffendore Princess and make her his, even if he has to do it through his heir. _

_After that day, Godric swore vile words of hate about the Slytherins to all of his classes, claiming they were nothing but evil, rude, pompous, pure bloods who practice the dark arts and were nothing but bad. The Slytherins, seeing there was no hope in a world where they were condemned, turned into the stereo type that was made for them by the noble and brave Godric."_

My sight returned to me, instead of seeing the thousand year old Defense room, I saw the headmasters office. It took mea few moments to register what I had seen. How could Godric do that? How could the most adored and loved wizard, besides Dumbledore, spread gossip to generations of wizards? Who knows how the Slytherin would have acted today if that old bat hadn't messed everything up. I felt nothing but hate for my house founder, especially after what he did to Galliea. He forced the two together, then got mad at them for it. What was he to suspect? She was a teenager, the girl acted out. It wasn't right, but it happened.

I held my head, still trying to figure this all out. "Did his heir ever find her?"

The sorting hat shook his head. "Rumor is that he's still looking for her though. Dumbledore is trying to find her before he does. Galliea possessed amazing abilities with magic. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was too discover her heir, then there would be no hope Mr. Potter could save us."

My actions were instantly justified. I was helping Harry. Now I could continue this without that guilt pulling at me all the time. A small, relieved smile played on my lips. A figure moved outside the window making me note with a grimace that Harry and Dumbledore would be back soon. "You need to go. Don't worry, I won't say a word to the Headmaster. Reach inside me, you'll need these." The hat ordered, urgent.

I did as he asked, pulling out two large diary like books. One had the words "Godric" written in perfect cursive, while the other had "Galliea" written in girlish writing, similar to any number of woman at this school. I didn't have time to ask the questions I wanted to. I grabbed the hat and placed him back on the shelf, thanking him quietly.

"You'll need Salazars! Find it!" He shouted after me as I ran out the door and back to the library.

*!*!*!

Harry was buzzing with excitement in the common room, going on and on about how exciting the hunt was. I rolled my eyes. My night sounded more adventures than his. But, of course I couldn't tell him. Are you kidding me? He had enough stress on him with these souls, I didn't need to add the fact that some girl might be the key here.

"Hermione, did you finish that potions essay?" Harry asked, his eyes shining behind his glasses. My mouth dropped open in a small "o" shape. How could I have forgotten to finish that? I almost groaned, thinking of the unfinished assignment sitting upstairs in my bag.

I'll have to suffer. I can't let Harry know I flaked on him when he needed me the most. At least I finished mine earlier that week. Maybe Snape would understand? I let out a snort, very unlikely. "Yeah, I'll give it to you before class tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, still smiling and joking with Ron.

Ron, who hasn't been on speaking terms with me since he feels like snogging almost every girl in Hogwarts except me, recaptured Harry's attention. I long since lost my crush on him after he started jumping from bed to bed. I was perfectly fine with him not knowing how I had a crush on him since he was a jerk to me in our first year. We just stopped talking one day, and I've been happier since. Honestly, he wasn't worth the headache that came after talking to him for ten minutes about that bloody sport, quiditch, or when I tried to explain a spell to him.

Noticing I wasn't needed anymore, I silently marked my page in the "_Godric"_ diary. I had transfigured the title to look like my Arithmancy book. Strangly enough, I had a hard time trusting my fellow Gryffendor's after talking to the sorting hat.

Oh stop it. I'm being ridiculous! I've known these people since my first year. Well, they weren't very nice to me back then until Harry found me and took me in... The Slytherins would have became bad anyway, it wasn't Godrics fault. Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore about this. I need another opinion so I know that I'm not feeling bad for the cunning snake.

I nestled into my bed, reading over the same passage again and again. It was, after all, the last one.

_ "Even on my death bed I can't bring myself to feel guilty for spoiling the minds of my _

_ Gryffendor's. They needed to know the truth. They needed to know that Salazar and his house_

_ are nothing but a bunch of back stabbing, evil, vile, dark creatures. I know he had something to _

_ do with Galliea missing. She was my little sister. I had taken care of her since as long as I could _

_ remember, and suddenly she's gone because that snake got his hands into her. My only regret?_

_ That I hadn't killed my once best friend when I had the chance."_

Well, at least he was honest about it. Sighing, I shrank the book and placed it in my small velvet bag. I tied it onto the waist of my jeans, making sure it was tight. I'd read Galliea's tomorrow, after I talk with headmaster.

*!*!*!*!

I waved at the boys, smiling happily when I had them fooled that I was going to the library. Which, by the way, is in the other direction. Shows how much those two study.

Snape hadn't given me the verbal lashing I expected him to during potions. He just kept.. staring at me like he was worried. Maybe he just didn't want me falling behind in class. I snorted. Yeah right, since when did Snape care about any of his students that weren't Draco?

"Lemon drop." I greeted the gargoyle, him jumping away and making room for me like last night.

The headmasters office was once again empty. Strange. He should have been here this time. Oh well, at any rate I'll get to talk to the hat again. Nodding to myself, I stepped toward the hat only to notice that he wasn't there.

My eyebrows crinkled. Where would the hat go? I turned around, noticing that Fox wasn't here as well. I turned to the wall of past headmasters, noticing that they weren't sleeping but for once they weren't talking. There mouths were moving though. They appeared to be.. yelling?

Curious and scared at the same time, I turned around to run back to Harry and Ron to tell them this. Sadly, my foot got caught on something and sent me spiraling to the ground. I groaned, looking to see what had caused me to trip.

Instead of a loose cobble stone or a different object, I saw a time turner. Cautious, I picked it up off the ground. As soon as I did so, my whole hand started tingling. It spread up my arm, continuing until my whole body felt like it had pins and needles pressing into it.

A rogue Time-Turner wasn't the least of my worries. Especially since the headmasters chair turned around and a figure was sitting there. I was too preocupied gasping as Lord Voldemorts face captured my vision. It was the first time I had ever seen him, but I never expected this.. tug I felt as I looked into his red eyes. I forced myself to look away from him, not at all shocked to see Draco and Snape there. Their faces were formed with regret and worry, but I couldn't worry about it for too long. The Time-Turner started spinning, Voldemorts cackling laugh the only thing I could hear.

**So, should I continue or go play in traffic?**


End file.
